


Gasoline

by Venomlover_419



Series: Gasoline [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, Lust, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomlover_419/pseuds/Venomlover_419
Summary: The chronicles of Eddie and his new found love, Venom.





	1. In The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there fellow monster fuckers, just wanted to apologize for the shortness of the first chapter of this new series, this is just the beggining to the story of our love birds here. hope you guys enjoy!!! (see the ends for more Notes PLZ!!)
> 
> *story will be update weekly*

**“Have a Nice Life!”** venom and eddie say in unison before destroying the rocket killing Riot in their wake, the flames engulfing the pair, venom taking one final look at eddie before speaking his last good bye to eddie. Eddie screams at the top of his lungs before hitting the water.the cool water snapping agains his skin making him gasp nearly filling his lungs. The cold realization coming to the front of his mind, Eddie was truly alone... No one would ever love him. The water soon turning to and inky blackness, just at the same moment he jolts up in his bed, heart racing, a cold sweat dripping down his brow.

 

 **“Eddie, Eddie!, are you okay?”**  Venoms voice laced with worry.  ~~~~ **“Eddie...Eddie!!!!”**

 

“Y-Yeah Bud..” Eddies voice still ragged. “Just a nightmare...A really fucked up nightmare.”

 

 **“okay, youy should try to get some sleep, its 2 in the morning...”** venom spoke softly as he manifested next to eddie in his bed, always connected.  **“I will stay by your side and keep you safe.”**

 

Venoms voice had a way at making eddie smile and shiver, his protective nature, the rough yet soft tone of venoms voice make his blush all the Way deep down. Eddie takes a moment to think about venoms offer and gladly accepts it.

 

“Thanks my lov...V!” Eddiequickly fixes the statementbefore he lies back down next to venom.

 

Venom lets out a gentle purr as he pulls eddie against him wrapping his arms around eddie. Eddie blushes a bit more and turns around and buries his face in venoms inky black chest, starting to doze off gently. It was in this moment eddie realized that venom was his, and there was nothing venom would not do for him.The thought made him smile, and deep down in his mind the feelings he had felt in the moment he thought he lost venom came back forward, the Immense love he had for venom, even though he had barely knew him and he began to wonder if venom had felt the same way he did. The thoughts filled him with hope and he fell back in to a deep sleep.He hadn't felt safe, or loved in years... a feeling that he thought he'd never feel again. His sleep deprived mind began to wonder, if possibly he and venom could be a thing, be a actual couple.It was not long before he felt like he was reading into to it to deeply,venom cared for him, not in the way his loved deprived brain was thinking. However this did not stop him from feeling cared for, loved and safe. These new feelings lulled him into the deepest and most comfortable sleep of his life.It was all thanks to venom.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Eddie had woken up to the same sight he had fell into his deep sleep with, venoms arms around him, holding him close. still this sight was new, normally venom woke up first, but this morning had there normal pattern had switched. Eddie looked at the black mass holding him close, a rosy tint had begun to develop on his cheeks. Eddie smiles and places a soft kiss on venoms cheek, trying not to wake his other, but ultimately failing at it. Venoms eyes open up, a gentle purr reverberates between them making Eddie’s blush deepen, he on instinct buries his face hiding the blush in venoms chests.

 

**“Morning Eddie.”** Venoms voice echoed through the loft.  **“Sleep well?”**

 

Eddie stay silent, blushing a deep red; trying to hide his shame in what he had done. Eddie knew deep down he couldn't have venom in that way, even as badly as he wanted it...Oh fuck, he wanted it badly!

 

**“Eddie are you oaky?”** Venoms voice laced with concern

 

“Y-yeah, I'm fine...” Eddie spoke as he looked up at venom who had placedone hand on the side of eddies face, gently holding eddies gaze up at him. Eddies cheeks were still red.

 

**“Are you sure my... your cheeks are red, your pulse has quickened, your thoughts are....”** venom speaks before hitting an abrupt pause.

 

“I-I’m fine Buddy” Eddie dismisses it; his heart beat rapid, deep down in his thoughts he knew venom knew what that was about, there was no hiding from venom. Although taken aback by how Venom did not bring it up, venoms choice to respect that eddie was not ready to talk about it had made him blush more behind a slight smile.

 

**”okay love”**  venom speaks softly; his voice rough yet caring.  **“Hungry?”**

 

Eddies thoughts race back and forth, Venom had called him Love. The word made eddie shiver,he hated how venoms voice had this affect on him at times.

 

“More like starving V...” Eddie smiles and leans into venoms hand. “ Want to get Mc Donalds?”

 

**“YES PLEASE!”**

 

venom then proceeds to give eddie a nuzzle before retreating back into him as he got out of bed and dressed, it was then he noticed only a small form of his head showing peaking out of his hoodie he had put on, eddie called this form his cute slug. once fully dressed they head out of the apartment and down three flights of stairs.

 

Once outside, the cool fall air snapped against his skin, giving him a burst of energy. he looks at his bike and decides that walk would be nice, give him more time to sort out his thoughts.venom had remain mostly silent the past 30 minutes since they had woken up. it had been just over a year since he had met venom, even less since the issues with the life foundation had cleared up. Eddies life had seemed to make 380, he had a high paying job, new apartment, a new close friend, Venom. in their time together they spent most of it protecting the innocence of san Francisco; keeping tabs on what remains of the L.I.F.E foundations flock.In the time he had begun to feel deeply for his other, there was a deep and strong love between the two; neither of them spoke of it, but as of late, Eddies feelings for venom became stronger, and he knew deep down venom felt the same way; After all Venom told him that it was him, Venom had betrayed his own kinds for him...It was all for Eddie. The though warmed eddie up, made him smile uncontrollably. Who in their right mind would change everything for one person, let alone him?

 

The short walk had ended when they entered the lobby of the fast food place,eddie pulls up his hoodie and tries his best to make sure that venom was hidden and makes his way into the line. They guess that everyone had the same idea they had.

 

“So whaddaya want bud?” Eddie ask venom after he pulls out his phone and acts like he on the phone.

**“some sausage egg mac griddles Please!”** Venom say eagerly 

 

“Sure thing bud” eddie says as he approaches the counter to make his order.

 

 

10 minutes later Eddie would be greeted by a less then happy counter boy who handed eddie his order. Eddie had ordered six sausage Mc.griddles,six hash browns; and one large iced coffee. Once he was sure he had everythinghe had made his way out of the building and was on his way back to apartment. On the walk back venom had barely spoken a word except a thank you that sounds like it came from a child on Christmas morning, and a tend stroke or a tendril on his cheek. Eddie could not help but lean into his touch. 

 

Once back in their apartment, Eddie sits on the couch in the living room and lays out the food on the coffer table. Venom now taking his full form sitting next to eddie, his big toothy grin was in full smile mode. He nuzzles eddie before they both dive in and gorge on the food eddie had bought for them. Eddie could not help but smile, venoms smile was contagious. It was in this moment that things became clear; this was where Eddie wanted to be. After there feast on fast food, Eddie and venom had spent the day watching monster movies and the occasional sappy romance movie. it was these moments that eddie felt at his happiest. these moments showed him how human venom could be, showed how venom knew love. these moments made it clear, eddie needed to speak to venom, needed to tell venom the truth behind what has been plaguing his thoughts... his dreams for the past year.

 

“Hey venom...I-I um..” Eddie choked on his on breaths “have something i need to say...”

 

**“Really, that weird cause i have something i need to say as well..”**  Venom says through a deep crack in his voice as he scoots closer to eddie, its almost like venom was nervous. 

 

Eddie was nervous, so nervous it made him sick to his stomach, he was so afraid of the possible rejection...even though he knew deep down that venom loved him too.

 

 

“Venom...I love you!” Eddie chokes back the tears forming in his eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter, Hope Yall enjoy!

 

 

Venom had remained silent after Eddie had Declared his love him. the silence had filled the air, the tension palpable. Eddie was on the verge of tears, the fear that he had already fucked there relationship he and venom already had.

 

 **“Eddie...”**   Venom replies, his voice soft.  **“I have felt this discussion coming for a while, One i have been wanting to happen for quite some time..”**

 

“V, before...” Eddied interrupts, wiping a fallen tear from his cheek. “before you say that it cannot work,Know this..i just want you, i want us... I want to try. we have been together for a year and ill be damned if something like this will tear us apart.. wreck our bond...”

 

 **“Eddie..”**  venom responds with a half chuckle.  **“My love, thats not what I was gonna say.”**

 

“oh..please continue.” Eddie responds, his heart beating fast and Heavily.

 

 **“ I love you too Eddie..”**  venom responds with a small crack in his voice.  **“ I will never let anything tear us apart... I Love you Eddie, I could say it a million diffrent ways but it feels better if i just say it... I LOVE YOU!**

 

  Eddies heart fluttered when venom said those words; He was still in disbelief even though he knew deep down venom had felt this way long before he did. This was all Eddie wanted, The only thing he was truly sure about.  It all had hit him, and it was at this moment that Eddie did not hesitate, He pull the hulking form into a deep kiss. Venom had wrapped his arms around and lifted eddie up and onto his lap. Venom retuned the kiss with a heavy passion...A heavy drive.   Eddie had begun to melt in the kiss; giving venom his full control. Venom had slipped his tongue into eddies mouth, Exploring it. It occurred to Eddie how gentle Venom was being with him; Not that he was complaining, but Eddie missed the rough sex he’d have with other guys. Eddie was Bisexual , even though he would never admit it. Venom had stopped kissing Eddie and They stare into each others eyes, seeing nothing but the burning love for each other. The want in both of their forms.

 **“Mine!”**  venom growls lightly as he slips his hand into eddie pants groping him through his boxers.  **“ALL MINE!”**

 

Eddie’s body convulses under venoms touch, sending a wave of pleasure between the two lovers. They were both in a cluster of love and lust. Eddie craved this so much however he was to afraidfuck this up.He was determined to take this slow, unlike his past relationships.

 

“ Venom darling, l-lets take it slow...”Eddie says softly as he caresses venoms cheek. “i do not wanna move to fast babe.”

 

 **“Okay Lover.”** venom kisses eddie forehead and gives him a big toothy smile. **“I Love you Eddie!”**

 

“I love you too big guy!” eddie says as he kisses venoms neck and nuzzles his chest as they go back to watching Movies.

 

As their binge-a-thon continued the pair falls asleep. Eddie wrapped in his ones arms; it was the best sleep of his life. Eddie had dreamed about what would become of them. Eddie was the flame and venom was the gasoline that would feed the fire for eternity.

 

when the pair woke up it was the next morning. Eddie was in panic and picked up his phone to check the time. It was Noon on a Sunday; No work...just a day to spend with his love. As usual Venom was up before eddie; holding eddie close, nuzzling the back of eddies head. Eddie loved when venom did this; Even before Eddie had developed feeling for his symbiote. He alway knew to an extent that venom had loved him. Eddie looks up and kisses his other on his chin.

 

 **“Morning Eddie My Love!”**   Venom purrs

 

“Morning babe!” Eddie stretches and nuzzles venoms chest. “Any thing you wanna do today love, after we eat of course?”

 

 **“How about a date?”** Venom Purrs with a big toothy smile

 

“Oh, A date huh...” Eddie responded, Blushing a deep crimson.

“ Whaddya have planned love?”

 

 **“ It’s a suprise..”** Venoms big toothy grin growing even wider **“if you would let me take you to it”**

 

“Why not, seems like I owe you a real date!” Eddie says as he kisses venoms cheek. “You know I love you right?”

 

 **“I do!”** Venom pulls Eddie closer.

 

Eddie stays silent as he nuzzles venoms chest

 

 **“Eddie Eddie EDDIE EEEEDDDDIIEEEEE!”** Venom Whispers in a child like voice.

 

“What? Eddie says in a chuckle . “What do you want you big Ol’ dork!”

 

 

 **“I Love you Too Babe!”**  Venom smiles before he retreats back into Eddie’s Skin **“Now get that cute ass or yours out of bed and Shower!”**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story is ever evolving and the number of chapters is ever changing, so far i have at least 20 chapters planned, but knowing myslef there will probabably be more. i will be updating this story with new chapters every week!


End file.
